The transportation of fluids from point to point has always entailed a number of problems. The fluid must first be loaded into a suitable container which is placed on, or already secured upon, a means of transportation which then moves from one point to another. Then the fluid is unloaded at the destination.
Various methods and apparatus were developed for the transportation of particular fluids. Flammable or combustible liquids require special precautions in their transportation. Liquids such as gasoline or fuel oil are transported to a central storage facility via pipeline, ship or rail car. Smaller tanker vehicles then distribute the material to individual point of use, such as gasoline stations or private dwellings. The liquids are transferred from the tanker vehicle to a smaller container via a hose for temporary storage until needed at the point of use. Smaller volumes of liquids are packed in metal drums, ranging from 5 to 55 gallons, at a central distribution point. The drums are placed in a vehicle and delivered to the point of use where empty drums are picked up at the same time. Handling the drums at both the distribution point and the multiple points of use require significant time and effort. Likewise, the chance of leakage of liquid from the drums due to damage or corrosion is of concern, particularly for flammable or combustible liquids. Recently the federal government Department of Transportation (DOT) has mandated special testing for 16 and 30 gallons capacity metal drums used in transporting flammable or combustible liquids between each use. The situation is particularly problematical for one industry sector, the facility which employs small volume, 5 to 55 gallons, of combustible or flammable liquid for parts washing. Not only must fresh liquid be transported to the point of use, but contaminated liquid must be transported back to the distributor for recovery or disposal. The regulations thus make the use of these containers even more costly for the point of use owner.
Applicants have devised a process for safely and economically transporting contaminated and non-contaminated flammable or combustible liquids between a number of points of use and a point of recovery or disposal. The process overcomes the problems of leakage or spillage of the flammable or combustible liquid during transportation, as well as complying with the DOT regulations regarding special testing of the smaller volume drums between each use.